


Вспомнить всё

by gellavonhamster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Derek's age and birthday date chosen randomly, Everybody Lives, Gen, M/M, let's pretend that werewolves can get drunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек Хейл не любил праздновать свой день рождения, но это никого не интересовало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вспомнить всё

**Author's Note:**

> Радостное безобоснуйное AU примерно середины третьего сезона. Вся жесть либо уже благополучно закончилась, либо изначально происходила где-то в параллельной вселенной (например, в каноне), Кора нашлась, Дерек всё ещё альфа, Бойд и Эрика уползли, насчёт Эллисон и уточнять не стоит; вольная интерпретация способностей оборотней, рандомные дата рождения и возраст Дерека.  
> Дисклеймер: всё, что из канона - создателям канона.  
> Бета - Мантихор, спасибо ей огромное.

Last Friday night,  
Yeah, we danced on tabletops,  
And we took too many shots,  
Think we kissed but I forgot  
(Katy Perry – Last Friday Night)

**Семнадцатое мая, 13:22**

Дул приятный тёплый ветерок, посвистывали птички, и даже сквозь сомкнутые веки чувствовалось, что ласково светит солнце. Ещё не пробуждение, уже не сон. Безумно хотелось остаться в этом состоянии подольше, но, вероятно, пора было уже вставать. Дерек приоткрыл глаза и тут же зажмурился. Солнце не было ласковым. Солнце вело себя как хладнокровный следователь на допросе, направляющий свет лампы прямо подозреваемому в лицо.  
\- Доброе утро, Дерек.  
«Я смогу», - подумал Дерек и сделал вторую попытку открыть глаза.  
Питер сидел в шезлонге рядом с постелью Дерека и с интересом смотрел на племянника.  
\- Доброе, - Дерек попытался встать, но тут же со стоном откинулся на подушку. Голова болела нещадно. Казалось, она сейчас расколется пополам. Проклятье, что с ним? Почему он ничего не помнит?  
\- Который час? – прохрипел он.  
Дядюшка бросил взгляд на свои наручные часы.  
\- Почти полвторого. Тринадцать часов двадцать шесть минут, если совсем точно.  
\- Какого... – Дерек стиснул зубы и сел в постели, обхватив голову руками.  
\- Конкретизируй. Какого числа? Какого дня недели? Какого чёрта?  
\- Э-э-э... Числа.  
\- Сегодня семнадцатое мая. Воскресенье, если тебя интересует.  
Это уже наталкивало на кое-какие мысли.  
\- Семнадцатое мая, ты говоришь? – Дерек, морщась, уставился на Питера.  
\- Именно. С прошедшим днём рождения тебя, племянничек! Не смог вчера заскочить на огонёк, извини. Были дела за городом.  
\- Ты ведь не хочешь сказать, что вчера я отмечал день рождения?  
\- Такой вывод напрашивается.  
\- Этого не может быть, - Дерек попытался подняться, подивившись тому, что диван, кажется, стал ниже, но голова закружилась, и он решил с этим подождать. – Я не отмечал день рождения последние лет шесть. Я вообще не люблю дни рождения. И я... не пью!  
\- Оно и видно, - расплылся в поганой улыбочке Питер.  
Кусочки паззла всё ещё не состыковывались, но обещали сложиться в нечто пугающее. Дерек поискал рукой спинку дивана, не нашёл, огляделся и вдруг с ужасом понял, что он лежит не на диване. И что в его квартире никогда не было никакого дурацкого шезлонга. И что он лежит на куче одеял и подушек на крыше дома.  
\- Да что же это, - пробормотал он. – Какого...  
\- Числа?  
\- Чёрта. Какого чёрта я лёг спать на крыше?  
\- Ты этот вопрос у меня прямо с языка снял.  
\- Я ничего не помню.  
\- Вообще ничего? – изобразил сочувствие Питер.  
Дерек мрачно уставился на весёленькие пушистые облака над головой и попытался вспомнить хоть что-нибудь.

 

**Шестнадцатое мая, 18:30**

\- Полундра! – выкрикнул Стайлз и шарахнулся от окна. – Подъезжают!  
\- И не терпится же, - раздражённо протянул Айзек, сбив с торта одну из розочек при попытке воткнуть в центре свечку.  
\- О боже! – Эрика выхватила свечку у него из рук, водрузила её куда положено и кое-как поправила розочку. – Вот так, и не заметно ничего.  
Лидия скептически оглядывала воздушные шарики под потолком:  
\- Я смотрю на всё это и понимаю, что мы с тем же успехом могли устроить ему день рождения в Макдональдсе.  
\- Воздушные шарики любят все! – отмахнулся Стайлз. – По местам, живо! Где торт?  
\- Вот, - Бойд вручил ему тарелку.  
\- Эй, почему я должен держать торт?  
\- Потому что, - Айзек щёлкнул зажигалкой, зажигая свечку. Все, толкаясь, выстроились возле стола, и в этот момент дверь в квартиру открылась. На пороге показались Дерек и Кора.  
\- По-здра-вля-ем! – грянул нестройный хор.  
Дерек замер. Лицо его было абсолютно непроницаемо.  
\- Что это? – осведомился он.  
Этот вопрос заставил заговорщиков слегка растеряться.  
\- У тебя сегодня день рождения, - напомнила Кора.  
\- Я знаю. Но я давно уже не отмечаю день рождения. Я вообще не люблю дни рождения! Кора, ты...  
\- А что я? Когда я тебя видела в последний раз, ты их ещё любил! – огрызнулась сестра.  
\- Ну извини, - возмутился Стайлз, - теперь дороги назад нет. У нас есть подарки, праздничный стол и тусовочное настроение! И вообще, ты собираешься задувать свечку и загадывать желание? Мы решили, что двадцать шесть свечей ставить будет некуда, поэтому у нас чисто символический вариант.  
\- Если этот чисто символический вариант исполнит то, чего мне сейчас хочется, вам всем не поздоровится.  
\- Дерек, мы старались, - заметил Скотт. – Может, всё-таки попробуешь отпраздновать?  
\- Да, вдруг тебе понравится? – поддакнула Эллисон.  
Дерек несколько мгновений стоял неподвижно, размышляя. Все с интересом следили за выражением его лица. Выражение упорно не менялось.  
\- Ладно, - наконец смилостивился именинник. – Где там ваш торт?  
У Дерека было всё в порядке со здоровьем в целом и с лёгкими в частности. Даже более чем в порядке. Поэтому, когда он дунул на несчастную одинокую свечку, он не только погасил её, но и сдул с поверхности торта немного крема. Крем осел на носу и щеках Стайлза.  
\- Ах вот почему такая честь именно мне, - ядовито протянул Стилински, но обижаться не стал. Пора было переходить к следующему пункту их плана.  
\- Выпьем же за Дерека! – провозгласил Айзек. – За то, чтобы ему всегда улыбалась удача.  
\- И чтобы ему больше не приходилось ежедневно сражаться с плохими парнями.  
\- И счастья ему, конечно.  
\- Мы тебя любим, Дерек, серьёзно.  
\- А это что? – нахмурился Дерек, оглядывая пластиковый стаканчик, который ему вручила Эллисон.  
\- Это кола, - заулыбался Стайлз.  
\- Он имеет в виду, это виски с колой, Дерек, - ехидно поправила Лидия.  
\- Я не пью.  
\- Да мы все, если честно, не особо увлекаемся, - пожал плечами Скотт. – Но по случаю праздника-то...  
В тот момент, когда Дерек чокнулся стаканами со своей стаей и всеми теми, кто технически к ней отношения не имел, но всё равно уже стал ею частью, вероятность того, что события будут развиваться иначе, ещё существовала. Но следом он, как и все, выпил. И вот этот шаг был уже фатальным.  
Оборотни – практически неуязвимые ребята. Трудности, которые приходится терпеть во время полнолуния, компенсируются способностью к регенерации и другими бонусами, один из которых – слабая восприимчивость к алкоголю и никакого похмелья впоследствии. Случались, впрочем, исключения, с которыми это не работало. Но – крайне редко.  
Надо было быть феноменально невезучим для того, чтобы оказаться одним из таких исключений.

 

**Семнадцатое мая, 13:24**

\- Видишь, не всё так плохо, - жизнерадостно возвестил Питер. – Ты вспомнил, что твои обормоты прознали, что у тебя день рождения, и устроили вечеринку-сюрприз. Теперь осталось вспомнить, как этим акселератам удалось тебя споить и что они такого сделали, что ты ушёл спать на крышу.  
Дерек тихо зарычал и стиснул ладонями виски:  
\- Ну, припомню я им... Где Кора?  
Словно в ответ на его слова дверь, через которую можно было попасть в квартиру, отворилась, и на крышу поднялась Кора.  
\- Привет, - осторожно поздроровалась она. В руках у неё был поднос с чашкой чая и парой тостов на блюдечке.  
\- Кора, солнышко, - Питер заулыбался так радушно, как, пожалуй, не улыбался Коре с тех пор, как она научилась ходить и говорить, - это обман зрения, или ты действительно несёшь нам завтрак?  
\- Не «вам», а ему, - Кора поставила поднос на импровизированную постель брата. – Доброе утро, Дерек.  
\- Добрее не бывает, - мрачно ответил вчерашний именинник, оглядывая сестру. Плюшевый домашний костюм, волосы обёрнуты полотенцем – выглядит так, будто и сама недавно встала, но сна ни в одном глазу. А вот плохо скрываемого напряжения не то что в одном – в обоих глазах предостаточно. – Кора, что тут вчера было? Расскажи, а то я, знаешь ли, ничего не помню.  
\- Вообще ничего? – облегчённо выдохнула Кора.  
\- Просто. Расскажи.  
Должно быть, сейчас Дерек как никогда походил на альфу и старшего брата одновременно, потому что Кора откровенно занервничала.  
\- А что было, ничего не было. Подумаешь... Между прочим, мы тебе приятное хотели сделать. Эллисон с Лидией торт испекли...  
\- Мило. И чем мы тут занимались всю ночь?  
\- Ничем особенным. Тебя поздравляли, общались, пили... чай...  
\- Ты можешь мне объяснить, почему я лёг спать на крыше?  
\- Ты не ложился. Мы тебя сюда отнесли.  
\- Почему, чёрт подери, вы не могли уложить меня спать внизу?  
\- Мы хотели там с утра немножечко прибраться.  
Перед мысленным взором Дерека мигом возникли картины разрушений, схожие с теми, что остаются после землетрясения, и он, сглотнув, вскочил на ноги. Окружающий мир слегка покачнулся, но Дерека Хейла было так просто с ног не сбить. Особенно когда он более-менее отлежался.  
Кора почувствовала неладное:  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Пойду посмотрю, что осталось от моей квартиры.  
\- А завтрак?  
\- Вот спущусь, погляжу, что там, и позавтракаю.  
\- А я ведь тосты съем, - подал голос Питер из шезлонга. Вот уж кто явно наслаждался и ситуацией, и тёплым весенним солнышком, пытаясь загорать лицом.  
\- Плевать. Мне. На тосты, - отчеканил Дерек и, аккуратно убрав с дороги протестующую сестру, направился с небес на грешную землю – точнее, с крыши в квартиру под ней. Рывком открывая дверь, он ожидал худшего – разбитых окон, поломанной мебели, липкого пола, покрытого конфетти. Поэтому у него слегка отлегло от сердца, когда он увидел, что облик огромного помещения, его собственными силами превращённое в жильё, отличается от обычного лишь валяющимися тут и там воздушными шарами, кучей безвкусных пакетов с подарками на диване и тремя полными мусорными мешками в центре. Айзек выгребал что-то из-под стола и запихивал в один из мешков. Эрика, одетая в облегающее короткое платье, в каких уборкой обычно не занимаются даже свежеиспечённые школьные секс-бомбы, мыла полы. Бойд тёр столешницу губкой для мытья посуды так ожесточённо, будто желал протереть до дыр и то, и другое.  
Завидев Дерека, все трое замерли и вытянулись по струнке, приобретя отдалённое сходство с сурикатами в пустыне.  
\- Доброе... – неуверенно начал Айзек.  
В следующее мгновение Дерек прыгнул и, приземлившись на стол, схватил одной рукой Эрику за плечо, а другой – Бойда за воротник рубашки. Айзек шарахнулся в сторону, но споткнулся о мешок с мусором и рухнул на пол. Мешок решил не отставать и тоже повалился. Несколько пустых бутылок бодро покатилось по полу.  
\- Не-е-ет, ну мы же почти всё убрали! – заныла Эрика.  
\- Идиоты, - прорычал Дерек, отпуская её и Бойда и слезая на пол. Айзек настороженно поглядел снизу вверх и поднялся на ноги. Пятна на его белой футболке наводили в равной степени на мысли о варенье и о губной помаде. – Где остальные?  
\- У себя дома. Наверное, спят, - развёл руками Бойд. – Но мы решили, что кто-то всё же должен навести тут порядок.  
\- Молодцы. Продолжите быть хорошими ребятами и ответите мне, что тут вчера творилось?  
\- То есть Кора тебе не рассказала? – удивился Айзек.  
\- Кора утверждала, что мы пили чай. Не знал, что это, - Дерек поднял с пола первую попавшуюся бутылку, на этикетке которой красовалась надпись «Jägermeister», - новый сорт чая. Хотелось бы выслушать вашу версию.  
Троица бет обменялась обречёнными взглядами.  
\- Ну... хорошо, не только чай мы пили. Много чего пили, - храбро начал Бойд.  
\- И ели, - поддакнула Эрика.  
\- Вот Эллисон с Лидией, кстати, торт испекли, - ухватился за тему еды Айзек.  
\- Я слышал про торт, и это не самая волнующая меня вещь из всего того, что я не помню!  
\- Вообще не помнишь? – обрадовался Айзек.  
Дерек мрачно уставился на него, выпуская когти. Айзек попятился:  
\- Смею напомнить, что у меня было тяжёлое детство.  
\- И тяжкие телесные повреждения тоже будут, если не прекратишь язвить.  
\- Дерек, может, ты всё-таки для начала сам ещё раз попробуешь вспомнить что-нибудь? – осторожно предложил Бойд.  
Дерек напрягся, но память упорно отказывалась нормально функционировать. Всем, на что её хватало, были бессвязные мелкие обрывки. Эллисон, смеясь, выдувает мыльные пузыри прямо ему в лицо. Скотт торжественно провозглашает: «А теперь пьют те, кому доводилось после полнолуния просыпаться в мусорном баке!». Айзек стягивает футболку под одобрительные девичьи – и, возможно, не только девичьи – возгласы. Эрика и Лидия сбрасывают туфли на шпильках и забираются на стол... Всё это настойчиво глушила песня, предлагающая схватить кого-нибудь сексуального и сказать ему «хэй». Уже всего этого было достаточно для беспокойства, но отдельные картинки упорно не склеивались воедино.  
Дерек попытался ещё раз.

 

**Шестнадцатое мая, 22:08**

\- Эй, Серый Волк, - Стайлз хлопнул Дерека по плечу и плюхнулся на диван рядышком, - всё в порядке?  
\- А, да, да. Всё нормально, - закивал Дерек. Танцы были в самом разгаре, но он уже начинал чувствовать, что пора сделать короткую передышку. К рукопашному бою ему было не привыкать, а вот вечеринки в его жизни случались нечасто. Да, пожалуй, именно нехватка практики, а не десять лет разницы с гостями была виной тому, что он слегка подустал – он любому из этих щенков фору даст. – Просто... м-м... присесть захотелось.  
\- Тебе надо ещё выпить, - тоном, не терпящим возражений, заметил Стайлз. – Знаешь что? – продолжил он, разливая по стаканам остатки виски с колой. – Тебе надо выпить со мной. На брудершафт.  
\- О-о-о, что я вижу? Сид и Диего надираются втайне от остальных? – лукаво протянула Эрика, усаживаясь на спинку дивана.  
\- Не мешай, мы будем пить на брудершафт, - прежде, чем Дерек успел открыть рот, торжествующе заявил Стайлз.  
Эрика восторженно округлила глаза:  
\- Что, по всем правилам?  
\- А что за правила-то? – осведомился Дерек. Та часть его сознания, которая ещё оставалась сравнительно трезвой, подсказывала ему, что он где-то слышал о том, что такое брудершафт, и что это, скорее всего, не самая хорошая идея, но это была слишком маленькая и слабая часть сознания.  
\- Ну ты даёшь! – фыркнула Эрика. – Я до тех пор, как ты меня обратил, ни на одной пьянке не была, а и то знаю. Сначала...  
Что происходит сначала, Эрика поведать не успела, поскольку подкравшийся сзади Бойд с хохотом схватил её, закинул к себе на плечо и унёс обратно к танцующим. Дерек проводил их задумчивым взглядом.  
\- Так мы пьём? – Стилински вручил Дереку его стакан.  
\- М-м, да, пьём, но какие правила она имела в виду?  
\- Смотри, - Стайлз тоже взял стакан и переплёл свою руку с рукой Дерека. – Сперва делаем вот так и выпиваем.  
И они выпили.  
\- А дальше?  
\- А дальше, - заговорщически подмигнул Стилински и придвинулся ближе, - дальше...

 

**Семнадцатое мая, 13:27**

\- Ебать, - только и смог вымолвить Дерек.  
\- Что ты вспомнил? – заинтересовалась Эрика.  
\- Не ваше дело, - отрезал альфа, изо всех сил стараясь взять себя в руки. Очень хотелось взять что-нибудь и разбить. Например, стул. Например, об голову Стилински. – И хватит изображать ангелов. Выпивка, танцы, что ещё – игра в бутылочку? Или, - ему вспомнился раздевающийся Айзек, - в карты на раздевание? Или, может быть, - это предположение было настолько возмутительным, что Дерек почувствовал, как у него непроизвольно вытягиваются клыки, - караоке?  
\- Да какое караоке, Дерек, - невозмутимо возразил Бойд. – Что мы, совсем больные, что ли?  
Айзек сдавленно хихикнул.

 

**Шестнадцатое мая, 23:11**

Джексон Уиттмор собирался выключать компьютер, когда скайп известил его о том, что звонит человек, с которым ему хотелось, но в то же время и страшно было поговорить начистоту с тех самых пор, как он уехал жить в Лондон.  
Звонила Лидия.  
Джексон кликнул мышкой, зажмурился и услышал:  
\- ...то он постоянно онлайн, мозолит мне глаза своим зелёным статусом, побуждает написать ему какие-нибудь га... Джексон! Крокодильчик! Здравствуй, дорогой.  
На Джексона нахлынула смесь разочарования и злости. Мало того, что Лидия, судя по всему, была под мухой, так она ещё была и не одна: ему, улыбаясь, махала выглядывающая из-за её плеча и явно тоже не особо трезвая Эллисон.  
\- Привет... Эллисон, - процедил «крокодильчик». – Лидия, я уж надеялся, что у тебя что-то важное, а это всего-навсего звонок от пьяной бывшей. Неоригинально, поверь мне.  
\- О, милый, это ты мне поверь: я бы столько тебе сказать могла, будь у меня настроение похуже! И важного, и неважного, - зловеще заверила его Лидия. – Впрочем, некогда об этом. Мы хотим тебе кое-что показать.  
\- Я в своей жизни уже успел повидать пьяных девиц, спасибо.  
\- А пьяного поющего Дерека – нет! – победоносно заявила Эллисон.  
Джексон изумлённо уставился на них:  
\- Показывайте.  
И подруги, развернув телефон так, чтобы Джексону было хорошо видно, направились к тому углу комнаты, где, окружённый мерно раскачивающейся под музыку стаей, Дерек Хейл пел, слегка наклонившись вперёд, размахивая той рукой, в которой не было микрофона, и почти не сверяясь со словами на экране:  
\- My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating!  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,  
'Till then I walk alone...

 

**Семнадцатое мая, 13:33**

\- Ты классно поёшь, - попыталась убедить его Эрика.  
\- Я ужасно пою, Эрика. Это одна из причин, по которым я обычно стараюсь этого не делать, - убито ответил Дерек. Ему постепенно переставало хотеться вспомнить вчерашнее. Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь. – «Бульвар разбитой мечты», вы говорите?  
\- Ага.  
\- А потом?  
\- Всё.  
\- Я спрашиваю: а потом?  
Стая потупилась.  
\- Рики Мартин... – заикнулся Бойд.  
\- Не надо, - поспешно сказал Дерек. – Лучше вынесите мусор, в самом деле.  
Троица с готовностью схватилась за мешки.  
\- Я надеюсь, вчера никому не пришло в голову фотографировать? – напоследок поинтересовался Дерек.  
\- Нам же нельзя фоткаться, отсвечивает, - напомнил Айзек.  
\- Отлично, - кивнул Дерек и направился в ванную. Первое, что он увидел, включив свет – собственное отражение в зеркале. Отражение щеголяло зелёной надписью «Сладкие 26» на лбу.  
\- Серьёзно? – спросил Дерек у зеркала. Зеркало промолчало, и он, измученно вздохнув, потянулся за мылом. Быть может, Дерек Хейл и не привык к тусовкам, но высказывание «Что происходит на вечеринке – остаётся на вечеринке» было ему знакомо и в связи с последними событиями вселяло надежду.  
Однако приятно же, что кому-то всё-таки понравилось, как он поёт.

 

**Семнадцатое мая, 13:26**

\- Тостик хочешь? – вежливо спросил Питер.  
Кора помотала головой, прислушиваясь к тому, что происходит за дверью.  
\- Надеюсь, он их не поубивает, - пробормотала она.  
\- Не поубивает. Ему нужна стая. Он, конечно, всегда может прийти в школу, посмотреть, кого там травят больше всего, и наделать себе новых бет, но он уже привязался к этим. Твой брат в глубине души сентиментален, милая.  
\- В отличие от меня, - Кора воззрилась на него, скрестив руки на груди. – Ты думаешь, я буду молчать, если он потребует рассказать, чья была идея? «Кора, ты же не забыла, что у твоего брата скоро день рождения? Поговори с ребятами, организуйте что-нибудь», - передразнила она. – «Он совсем не развлекается».  
\- Ради бога. Я, кстати, уверен, что ты ни о чём не жалеешь.  
\- Ну да, - Кора кивнула, и в выражении её лица, так похожего на лицо её матери, на мгновение проступило что-то смутно дядепитеровское. – Развлечься ему для разнообразия и в самом деле не мешало.

 

**Семнадцатое мая, 12:41**

\- Мхм, - сказал Скотт, разлепив глаза.  
Стайлз, не отрываясь от монитора, помахал рукой:  
\- И тебе доброе утро, чувак. Минералка на тумбочке.  
\- Да я в норме, - Скотт сел и потянулся.  
\- Ах да, у вас же, засранцев, ещё и похмелья не бывает.  
\- Вроде как встречаются особи, с которыми это не работает...  
\- Дерек ведь не из них, верно? Он вчера больше всех вылакал.  
\- Не думаю. Он же здоровенный, - уверенно заявил Скотт. Он встал и направился к компьютеру – посмотреть, чем занят друг. – Блин, это что, вчерашние фотки?  
\- Как видишь. Называется «Три нормальных человека и куча придурков, желающих выглядеть крутыми...»  
\- ...нацепив в помещении солнечные очки, - ухмыльнулся Скотт. – Что ж поделать, это был единственный выход. Слушай, ты же не собираешься это никуда выкладывать?  
\- Выкладывать? Скотт, я жить хочу. Это останется тайной суперсекретной папки с суперсекретным паролем. Ну, тебе и всем остальным ещё скину.  
\- Тогда ладно, - вздохнул Скотт. Ему было немного неловко, но всё-таки он не мог поспорить с тем, что вчерашняя затея удалась на славу. – О, это же та цветочная гирлянда, которую нам бесплатно дали во «Всё для праздника»?  
\- Она самая. Дереку к лицу, правда?  
\- Ещё бы.


End file.
